


Third Time Lucky 3

by hergerbabe



Series: Third Time Lucky [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Disability, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The biology may be a bit fudged, I honestly can't remember LOL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Third Time Lucky 3

**Author's Note:**

> The biology may be a bit fudged, I honestly can't remember LOL

Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: slightly AU, h/c  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: this is set three years in the future  
Disclaimer: not mine, damn it  
Summary: Lex wakes up, and things have changed  
Much love to Christine as always

3.1

Clark was still asleep, which gave Lex more time to think. Which, really, he didn’t want to do, but he couldn’t bring himself to disturb his lover for distraction, he looked so peaceful.

Clark had obviously been pretty worn out and that made him feel guilty. He’d acted *so* badly, trying to push Clark away, trying to hurt his sweet lover. Being scared was no excuse and certainly not one a Luthor could admit to. Clark understood though.

Lex still couldn’t quite work out what he’d done to deserve such love, such devotion from such a beautiful, sweet man like Clark.

He wasn’t looking forward to the coming day, Lex was just grateful things had finally come to a head with Clark and he was feeling hopeful and positive again, like he had when he’d first woken up from the coma. Maybe he could find the strength to deal with his father.

With a small sigh, Lex buried his face back in Clark’s neck and closed his eyes. His lover’s arm pulled him closer and his hand smoothed over his scalp gently.

“Are you okay?”

Lex smiled against Clark’s skin, “I’m in bed with you, I feel great.” He could feel the heat of Clark’s flush and pressed a kiss to his neck. The hand on his head slipped down to his neck and pulled him up a little. Lex lifted his head and smiled down at his lover.

“Morning, lover,” he greeted teasingly, just to see Clark flush more. Clark shook his head and grinned.

“Morning, baby,” he returned the greeting and Lex spluttered in shock.

“Baby?!”

Clark snickered, “Yeah.”

“Why you little…” Lex pouted and Clark started to laugh. Lex smiled at the feel of his lover’s shaking body under him and happily listened to the rich laughter that had been so rare recently.

Smiling broadly, Lex shifted as much as he could on top of his boyfriend. Clark got the hint and helped him, grasping his hips to pull his legs over. Lex pushed the depression, over the fact that he couldn’t even feel the useless limbs, away easily in the face of a breathless, rosy-cheeked Clark and leaned down for a kiss.

Clark’s tongue pushed gently into his mouth and Lex sucked before copying him. His lover’s lips moved slowly against his as their tongues entwined, exploring thoroughly, reacquainting themselves with taste and feel.

Clark’s hands ran up and down his back, before settling on his ass and tugging him down hard. Lex groaned quietly, wishing he could get the leverage he needed to rock his hardening cock against Clark’s hip.

Lifting his head, Lex stared down, panting hard. “Clark,” he whispered, “Please.”

Clark stared back, eyes darkening, and he nodded, “God, Lex.” He pulled Lex’s hips forward and down and they both gasped.

Lex was amazed by how quickly he responded to Clark, but then again, Clark was the first person he’d ever had sex with that he loved, and he *had* wanted his lover for so long, not even counting the three year coma.

It was less frantic than the previous day, but nonetheless passionate and Lex gripped his lover’s hair tightly as they rocked and kissed. Clark shifted his grip and slid his hands under Lex’s pyjama bottoms, hot against his cool skin.

Lex whimpered, sparks of electric pleasure coursing through his whole body. His groin tightened almost unbearably before a final hard thrust and nip to his lip from his lover, sent him over the edge.

“Clark!” Lex gasped through his release.

“Oh God, Lex,” Clark’s back arched, almost displacing him. Wet warmth collected between them a second time. Lex dropped his forehead onto his lover’s shoulder and he laughed happily.

Strong fingers trailed back up his spine and dug in slightly. Lex squirmed.

“Hey,” he complained.

“What’s so funny?” Clark asked.

“Nothing in particular,” Lex smiled again, “You make me feel good.”

“Oh,” Clark squeezed him, “Good.”

Lex sighed. “I suppose we should get cleaned up for… for later,” he couldn’t bring himself to mention his father just yet, but from the look on Clark’s face, his lover had remembered the imminent visit.

“Why does he have to come now?” Clark muttered. Lex wasn’t even sure he was supposed to have heard.

“Better than yesterday or last week,” he said quietly, “At least he has no leverage against us.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I know, but I still would have been here. Well, as long as you’d told me of course.”

Lex sighed, “I really don’t know, Clark, I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Clark pulled him into another kiss until he was breathless again, “You don’t have to keep apologising.”

Somehow that just made Lex feel more guilty and he sighed, “But I just…”

“I know,” Clark smiled at him. Lex gave up and leaned into a kiss, determined to make his lover flushed and breathless this time.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Lex grunted in frustration. “Come in.”

Cherie looked in and then grinned broadly, “Well, now, that’s what I like to see.”

“Hi Cherie,” Clark chuckled. Lex looked back at her and smiled hesitantly.

“Cherie, I… damn, Clark, help me out please,” Lex sighed, he couldn’t apologise to the nurse while he was lying on top of his lover. Clark turned him over and settled him between his legs, his arms slipping round his waist. “I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour recently,” he continued to the nurse.

She smiled, “That’s okay, Lex dear, I understand that this is a hard time for you. But, I will be after you with the biggest syringe you ever saw, if you hurt Clark that badly again.”

“Cherie!” Clark exclaimed.

Lex blinked in surprise and then smiled, “I understand. The flowers are for you, as a thank you as well as an apology.”

“Well, thank you, Lex, they’re lovely,” she smiled and buried her nose in the bouquet for a sniff. “Now, are you boys ready for breakfast?”

“Please,” Clark replied immediately. Lex laughed and nodded his concurrence to Cherie.

“Okay, you two get cleaned up then,” she raised an eyebrow archly and Lex actually felt himself flushing.

“Cherie!” Clark gasped. She laughed loudly and left the room.

“We’d better take her advice,” Lex sighed, “I’m feeling sticky, how about you?”

A hand appeared at his groin suddenly. “I’m feeling Lex,” Clark snickered.

Lex shivered and wriggled under Clark’s touch, “You, God, you, I…”

“Wow, I rendered Lex Luthor speechless,” Clark laughed breathily in his ear, and he shuddered, pleasure flooding his whole body as his lover squeezed gently and licked his neck.

“Clark!” he gasped.

“Mmm?” Clark mumbled against his skin, making him shiver again. Hot wetness probed his ear and he gasped, arching back against the bigger man, toes almost literally curling.

“Clark, wait, Clark!”

“Huh?” his lover lifted his head in shock, “What? What is it?” he sounded worried.

“I, Clark, I think I felt something,” Lex whispered.

3.2

“Say again?” Clark blinked at him.

“Clark,” Lex shook with anticipation, “I, I think I felt something,” he swallowed hard and tried to concentrate. But to his utter disappointment the sensation had gone and he couldn’t seem to feel anything. Tears sprang to his eyes and he shook his head, “No.”

“Lex,” Clark breathed, pulling him close, wrapping one arm round his neck, a broad hand cradling his head. Soft lips met his, gentle kisses of concern and empathy from Clark soothing him immeasurably. Lex whimpered. He leaned up into the kiss for comfort as Clark’s tongue stroked slowly into his mouth.

Lex’s body tingled all the way down to his toes and he gasped.

“Lex?” Clark pulled away in concern.

“Kiss me again,” Lex urged. Clark obliged without question, lips parting immediately to Lex’s probing. Lex groaned quietly, Clark made him feel… something. He pressed harder, consuming Clark’s mouth avidly as the shocks of pleasure went down his spine and beyond.

“Oh God, Clark,” he murmured against the soft lips of his lover, “I *do* feel something.”

“Lex, are you sure?” Clark asked hesitantly.

Lex nodded, pushing himself up slightly to look down at the younger man. “Yeah, I’m sure. Now I think about it, I felt something earlier too, I just didn’t realise.”

“You didn’t… earlier when?” Clark frowned.

“When we had sex,” Lex smiled at Clark’s flush.

“Wow, Lex that’s… that’s fantastic! Should we tell the doctor?”

“Not yet, Clark,” Lex said quietly.

“But, why not?” Clark looked confused.

Lex managed to get enough leverage to roll off his lover, who shifted over to let him lie on his back. “Because of my father’s visit,” Lex replied quietly, reaching over to stroke Clark’s hair, “I don’t want him to know about this.”

His lover nodded understandingly.

“Besides,” Lex leered, “I want to experiment some more.”

Clark grinned back, the flush on his cheeks deepening. “Do you want to take a shower then?”

“Yeah.” Lex sat up. He *loved* taking showers with Clark. Even when he’d been acting out, he’d looked forward to them, to his young lover washing him with such tenderness, it made his heart ache. “I’d like to be presentable for dear old Dad.”

Clark snorted, “Maybe we should just experiment some more and make this room smell even more like sated Lex.”

Lex snickered, “Sated Lex? And what does that smell like?”

“Heaven,” Clark kissed him soundly.

“Kind of like sated Clark then,” Lex quipped to get another blush. “Shower, lover. Not that I want to wash away our morning, but it would make me feel better.”

“Okay.” Clark nodded and got out of bed. He leaned over and adjusted Lex’s clothing before lifting him effortlessly into his arms. Lex wrapped his arms round Clark’s neck. He was getting more comfortable in this, somewhat vulnerable position, felt less like a damsel in distress. Besides, he knew it made Clark feel good to be able to do things for him.

“Mush,” Lex laughed.

“Hey!” Clark groused, “I’m not a dog.”

“I know, but it’s fun.” Lex laughed harder when his lover pouted and muttered something that sounded like ‘bossy billionaires’.

“I may have to tickle you for that,” Clark grinned at him and Lex gasped in mock horror.

“Well, in that case, I apologise unreservedly,” Lex chuckled.

“Unreservedly, Lex? I’m sure I taught you better than that.”

Clark swung them both round and tensed. Lex sighed. “Hello, Dad. You’re early, what a surprise.”

“Being on time leaves you no advantages,” Lionel commented, casually taking a seat.

“No, but some people consider it polite,” Lex said evenly.

“I’m sure they do.” Lionel smiled up at him, resembling more a smirk than a smile.

“Well, as you’re early, you won’t mind waiting while I take a shower.” Lex stated rather than asked. Thankfully, Clark understood and carried him to the bathroom before his father could reply.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Lex frowned. “Just great.”

“You okay?” Clark asked, setting him down on the chair.

“No, but I’m used to it,” Lex sighed. Clark pulled a face. “I know, Clark, but that’s the way it is with him.”

Clark sighed and nodded as he started to undress them both. “I know, I had to deal with him enough times while you were unconscious. You handled him well.”

Lex shrugged, “Maybe, but I’m going to be the one at a disadvantage when we go back out there.”

“Why?” Clark frowned in confusion.

“First, because I wasn’t prepared and he knows it, second, you have to carry me out, gives me the higher vantage point, but it makes my weaknesses that bit more obvious,” Lex explained. “Not to mention looking as though I’m dependant on you.”

“Crap,” Clark stated simply. Lex raised an eyebrow questioningly. Clark lifted him into the shower and he relaxed under the warm water. Finally, Clark continued. “You’re paralysed, that’s not a weakness, your mind is just as strong, if not stronger for the experience. Anyway, so I carry you sometimes, that doesn’t make you dependant, it makes you strong enough to accept help from someone who loves you.

“*And*, you weren’t ready because you had sex, which considering you’re paralysed and only been out of a three year coma for three months, is pretty impressive in my book.” Clark stared at him defiantly and Lex struggled not to laugh.

“You’re fucking amazing, Clark,” he smiled, feeling bolstered and positive from his lover’s words. It was true, even if they were facts that Lionel wouldn’t recognise, it was enough to make him feel he could face his father confidently. Clark flushed and Lex reached up to pull him down for a kiss, “Thank you,” he whispered and kissed his lover again.

“Oh, you’re more than welcome,” Clark gasped, “If this is the thanks I get.” Clark lifted him up into his arms, hands sliding under Lex’s ass to support him, and feel him up rather pleasantly. Lex chuckled.

“Thanking you will never be a problem if this is what you come to expect,” Lex leaned forward to kiss him gently. Clark grinned at him and put him back down, so that he could wash him.

Once out of the shower, Clark dried him tenderly and helped him into clean clothes, before speedily drying and dressing himself.

“What do you want me to do?” Clark asked.

“Don’t let him bait you,” Lex replied seriously, “I want you to sit next to me on the bed. Just be there, lover, okay?”

“Sure,” Clark nodded, “As long as he doesn’t blatantly insult you, I’m good to go.”

Lex snorted and shook his head, “Yes, well, just *try* not to let him provoke you, okay?”

“Okay,” Clark sighed. He hefted Lex into his arms and walked back into Lex’s room.

3.3

His father smirked at them as they entered the room and Lex tried not to let it get to him.

“Handy to have around, I see,” Lionel commented with a curl to his lip.

“I can manage on my own,” Lex replied quietly, “Clark likes to help.”

“I’ll just bet he does,” Lionel made a noise that could, in any other person, have been interpreted as a laugh, as it was the elder Luthor it was more of a derisive snort.

Lex felt Clark stiffen and glanced up warningly. Clark pressed his lips together and carried him over to the bed, laying him down gently, then taking up his usual position behind Lex.

“I suppose it’s of some advantage not to have to pay someone to take care of you, but are you sure you want to lay such a burden on such a young boy?” Lionel murmured, the shark like grin growing, “Not much of an incentive to stay.”

“You wouldn’t understand my incentive to stay, Mr. Luthor,” Clark spoke up quietly, “You never have understood. I’m surprised you’re wasting your energy on trying to make Lex insecure over my feelings for him, or my choice to stay with him throughout.”

Lex hid a smile at his father’s very momentary lapse in facial control, letting him see the shock.

“So, it has nothing to do with Lex’s paralysis being your fault then?” Lionel’s head tilted inquiringly.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Lex broke in quickly before Clark could react. His father raised an eyebrow. “I know what happened, Dad, I remember. And we’ve spoken about it. I know it’s a foreign concept to you, but normal people talk to their loved ones.”

“Are you trying to make me feel guilty for not being a ‘normal’ father, Lex?” Lionel leaned forward, eyes penetrating, and Lex shivered a little. “What makes you think you come under that category?”

Lex barely managed not to suck in a distressed breath, and he crushed his hurt ruthlessly before his father could see any of it. Clark was a different matter though.

“You son of a bitch.” Clark shook his head. “Why do you do this? It’s not like you even care, why do you try and bait him? Do you enjoy trying to prove what a failure you’ve been?”

Lex frowned at Clark’s unusual response, as did his father.

“Pardon me?” Lionel snapped. Lex almost appreciated the shock on his father’s face, not many people ever told Lionel Luthor he was a failure, especially to his face.

“You heard me. You tried to make Lex just like you, cold, heartless, ruthless and you failed. Why do you constantly bring it up?” Clark said calmly, even though Lex could feel his lover’s heart pounding against his back. “Oh of course, I get it, you’re pushing your inadequacies onto Lex, trying to make him feel like he’s not good enough. Well guess what? You failed there too, he’s a hundred times the man you are.”

Lionel almost spluttered. It was somewhat of a novelty for Lex to see his father rendered speechless and he couldn’t hide the grin that threatened to stretch from ear to ear. His lover was a miracle in more ways than one. Lex had no doubt his father would have eventually succeeded if he’d never met and loved Clark Kent.

“Wipe the smirk off your face, Lex,” Lionel said quietly. “Nice little speech Kent, been taking pop psychology, have we? How I treat my son and his upbringing is none of your concern, boy. He has responsibilities and duties as my son and heir, and his ability to do either has been severely curtailed, thanks to you.”

Lex straightened in Clark’s arms and glared at his father. “I don’t see how. I’m perfectly capable of doing everything I was doing before and more besides. I’m not stupid or incapable merely because I can’t walk.”

His father snorted, “That maybe so, and let me remind you that I’ll be the judge of what you’re capable of doing, but a wheelchair bound businessman does not inspire respect or fear.”

“I beg to differ, Dad, I think you’ll find Roosevelt commanded enough respect that he didn’t need fear, and as I recall it, he was perfectly capable of running the country from a wheelchair,” Lex smirked again, score one over his Dad. This was starting to become one of the best days he’d had since waking up.

“We’ll see,” Lionel finally conceded. There wasn’t much of an argument he could make, Lex had more than made his point.

“Well, now Dad, it’s time for my physio. If you feel you have more to discuss with us, why don’t you come back tomorrow,” Lex enjoyed the feeling of dismissing his father, especially so casually. Lionel’s eyes narrowed, but he did stand.

“Very well, I’ll go. But this is not an end to the matter by any means, Lex. Your future still hangs in the balance, I’ll need convincing about what you can do for LuthorCorp in your current state.”

Lex nodded curtly, clenching his teeth to hold back just until his father had gone. Once the door had closed, Lex tipped his head back so he could see his lover’s face. Clark was obviously concentrating on something, so he waited.

“He’s gone,” Clark said eventually.

Lex felt the tension ease from his shoulders and he twisted awkwardly into Clark’s embrace. “Thank God,” he sighed, “And thank you.”

“Why?” Clark sounded just slightly amused.

“I’ll treasure seeing that look on Dad’s face for the rest of my life. Priceless, that’s what you are,” Lex chuckled.

“Well, it’s the truth,” Clark whispered, gently kissing the top of his head, “I won’t have him coming here and trying to hurt you all the time, and don’t even try telling me it doesn’t because I know you better than that.”

Lex sighed, “I should be used to it by now. Until you I thought I was just unlovable. My mother died, Pamela left me, my Dad treated me like… well you know how.” Clark’s grip on him tightened and Lex patted his arm. “It’s okay, Clark, it doesn’t hurt any less, but at least I know it’s his problem, not mine.”

Clark smiled, “I wish I could stop it from hurting, but it always will. I’m sorry, Lex, you deserve more.”

“I have you, you dork, that will always be enough, don’t you get that?” Lex smiled gently, tugging Clark down for a soft kiss. “And you have my permission to kick my butt if I try pushing you away again.”

“Kick your butt, huh?” Clark grinned mischievously. “Bearing in mind of course that if I did, you could end up in Colorado.”

Lex laughed. He’d never shaken off the depression and anger from one of his father’s visits so quickly in his life, only Clark could do that. “Well, you know, while we’re talking about my butt, I’m sure there’s far more pleasant things I can think of to do with it.”

Clark flushed vividly, but grinned, biting his lip and nodding. He carefully lifted Lex up and over so that he was straddling his larger lover again. Lex moaned quietly pushing at Clark’s shoulders to try and ease closer to his lover’s groin. Clark took the hint and gripped his hips tightly, pulling him as close as he could get.

“Yes,” he hissed, the feel of Clark’s rapidly hardening erection against his made him shiver. Lex tried not to think about the sensations he had felt earlier, he didn’t want to force things, just let it happen if it was going to. But then Clark’s lips pressed and parted against his neck, the hot rasp of tongue sending tingles down his spine.

“Taste good,” Clark whispered, arms wrapping more securely round Lex. Obligingly, Lex tipped his head back exposing his neck happily for Clark’s continued exploration. Tiny sucking kisses were followed by sharp nips and then soothed with long wet licks. Lex couldn’t help arching into the agonisingly good touch.

Wide waves of pleasure swept down his body and in the back of his mind, Lex registered the feeling all the way to his toes, but for that moment, he was far more concerned with Clark and the insistent pressure at his groin.

With a happy groan, Lex discovered that if he held tight onto Clark’s shoulders and tilted, pushing with his back, he could actually rock himself against Clark’s crotch.

“Oh God, Lex,” Clark whispered, burying his face in Lex’s neck. Lex forced his muscles to work harder, he *wanted* to be able to participate more physically, wanted to help reduce Clark into a babbling wreck.

Clark’s broad hands skimmed down his sides and slipped round to the back. His fingers skirted the top of Lex’s pyjama pants nervously then moved back up.

Pulling back, Lex smiled at his lover. “Please, Clark?”

Clark’s breath hitched beautifully and he bit his lip, nodding shyly. Lex leaned in to claim soft lips for a gentle kiss and sighed into Clark’s mouth as his lover’s hands slipped under his pants and a finger trailed between his buttocks.

He only wished who could find the leverage to push back, impale himself on Clark’s finger, but for now the feathery, teasing touch against his hole was making coherent thought far too difficult to maintain.

“Please, Clark,” he repeated more desperately. Clark moaned and pushed his finger gently inside Lex. “God yes!” Lex exclaimed. He felt Clark’s other hand on his hip, rocking them together more frantically and as he felt Clark’s finger brush over his prostate, his lover stiffened against him, crying out softly.

Lex let himself go, coming hard over himself and Clark, gasping for breath, body shaking and the amazing feeling of his toes curling with pleasure.

“I feel,” he panted, “I feel my toes.” Lex couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“God, Lex, that’s fantastic,” Clark pulled him into a hearty, slightly sloppy kiss. Lex flopped down onto Clark’s broad chest until he recovered his breath.

“Isn’t it?” Lex sighed, “I just don’t understand how it’s possible, Clark. The doctors said there was no way.”

“I don’t know, Lex,” Clark didn’t look as if he much cared either judging by the grin on his face. “Are you going to tell Doc. Wilson?”

“I probably should,” Lex sighed, frowning in thought. Was this something he wanted anyone else to know yet? Did he want to go through barrages of tests and build up his hopes if it all turned out to be nothing.

“You don’t have to, you know,” Clark said quietly. He gently lifted Lex up and slid out from under him. Lex dragged himself onto his back and lay down.

“What?” Lex asked, he could see Clark was thinking and worrying about something.

“Well, it’s just I… well, I could have a look, I mean if you wanted,” Clark finished hurriedly.

“You’d do that?” Lex reached out, touched. Clark took his hand and nodded.

“Of course I would. I love you, I want you to get well, but I don’t want you going through unnecessary pain.”

“I love you too, Clark,” Lex said quietly. “Okay, do it.”

3.4

Clark concentrated for a long time, eyes intense, brows drawn tightly over them. It was almost torture waiting, trying not to fidget, not that Luthors fidgeted of course. Lex snorted.

“Well?” he asked quietly when Clark finally blinked.

“Something, something does look different. I’m sorry, Lex, it’s not enough for me to be sure.” Clark winced apologetically.

“Don’t be sorry, Clark, it was worth a try,” Lex sighed, “It’s enough to convince me to tell the doctor, maybe we can find out if I’m imagining it or if there is any chance that I might walk again.”

“I hope…” Clark started quietly.

Lex smiled at him, “You’d better, because you’re the one who’s going to be pushing me around for the rest of my life if I don’t.”

“Oh, because that’s going to be such a hardship,” Clark snorted, “I kinda like pushing you around.”

“I meant literally, dork,” Lex laughed.

Pouting, Clark got back onto the bed, “That’s right, spoil my fun.”

Lex let himself be gathered into a tight hug and lifted onto Clark’s lap. There were definite advantages to having a boyfriend who was super-strong, and Clark managed to never make him feel useless or weak, which he appreciated.

His lover nuzzled gently at his neck, warm breath tickling him slightly and Lex sighed happily. Even if he couldn’t walk, at least he didn’t have to miss this, the feelings than ran down his spine to his groin.

“God, Clark,” he grunted, “While I’m enjoying this, maybe we should shower so I can tell the Doc.”

Clark sighed into his neck, but nodded, “Okay. What do you think they’ll need to do?”

“Just so long as it’s not a lumbar puncture, I don’t care,” Lex shuddered, pretty sure that procedure was for infections, but not entirely; and he’d been through the pain of that course of action too many times as a child.

“You can say no though, if they want to, can’t you?” Clark asked, obviously concerned about his reaction.

“Of course, I can,” Lex reassured him quickly, “Just bad memories.” Clark hugged him tightly and Lex had to smile, “It was along time ago, Clark, don’t worry so much.”

“I can’t help it, the thought of what you went through as a kid is… God, I just get so angry I want to shake your father till he breaks,” Clark growled frustratedly.

“Well, I’d rather you didn’t, if only because I want you out here with me and I really don’t think orange would suit you,” Lex replied seriously. Clark was far too defensive and protective of him sometimes. Lex appreciated it, loved it even, but not if it led to Clark doing something stupid for his sake.

“I won’t,” Clark sighed, “I couldn’t no matter how much I wanted to.”

“Good, that’s one reason why I love you, Clark, I don’t want you to lose that,” Lex whispered gently, cupping Clark’s cheek. Clark smiled and bent his head to kiss Lex gently.

A quiet knock at the door interrupted them and Lex sighed in frustration. “Come in,” he called.

“Lex, Clark, good morning,” the Doctor greeted them. Lex nodded, and Clark said hi. “I just wanted to check something with you, Lex,” Doctor Wilson continued.

“What?” Lex asked warily, he didn’t like the Doctor’s tone.

“A whole barrage of tests has been ordered for you by a Doctor, uh, Picardi? I was wondering if you really wanted to go through such unnecessary procedures?” Doctor Wilson finally looked up from his chart, peering in gentle concern at Lex.

Lex’s jaw clenched and he shook his head. “I have no knowledge of any tests, and I certainly didn’t give my consent for any. Dr. Picardi is my father’s physician.”

“Would you like me to cancel them then?” Dr. Wilson asked, looking somewhat relieved.

“Definitely,” Lex replied firmly, trying to keep a grip on his anger. “But I do have something to tell you, while you’re here.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Lex nodded, “I’ve noticed certain feelings in my lower extremities and possibly a bit of movement, I would like that checked out if possible.”

Dr. Wilson sighed, “We can certainly do a couple of scans, but I really wouldn’t get my hopes up, Lex. Your lumbar nerves were too severely damaged to have any chance of walking again. Your sacral spine area however may have recovered sufficiently that you are regaining sensation in your toes and buttocks.”

Lex sighed, he should have known it was too good to be true.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Dr. Wilson asked apologetically.

“Yeah,” Lex muttered, feeling his chest clench in disappointment.

“Well, we’ll still see what we can see, okay?” Dr. Wilson continued quietly.

“Sure,” Lex agreed despondently. He could feel the looks exchanged by Clark and Dr. Wilson over his head, but he didn’t care. He stared at his hands almost oblivious of the door closing, leaving him alone with Clark.

“I’m sorry,” Clark whispered.

Lex laughed bitterly, “No need, I’m sure I will cope admirably as always.”

“Lex,” Clark said in a tone that was a cross between amused and warning, “Don’t make me kiss you.”

Lex blinked and smiled more genuinely. “Oh no, because that would be too much punishment to bear!” he exclaimed with a choked laugh. Tears of disappointment and hurt from his father’s actions, rushed to his eyes and he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat.

“Actually, Clark, I could really use a kiss right now,” he said quietly, with slightly hitching breath.

His lover twisted on the bed and lifted him round so they were facing each other. Gentle concern and love radiated from green eyes and Lex tried to smile.

“Shh,” Clark whispered, “I love you, love you forever.” He cupped Lex’s cheek and leaned in, brushing his mouth gently over Lex’s lips.

“Oh,” Lex breathed quietly, words and touch somehow soothing him immeasurably. “Love you…” His reply was swallowed as Clark’s lips pressed down and his tongue probed delicately. Lex moaned quietly, pushing up on the bed with his hands so he could deepen the kiss, plunging his own tongue into Clark’s mouth, stroking against his lover’s lips and palate.

“Clark,” Lex gasped, dragging himself back for breath. The tears were flowing uninhibitedly, but Clark made no comment, just cupped his face and gently kissed them away until Lex got himself back under control.

“You sure I can’t shake your father till he breaks now?” Clark asked quietly.

Lex laughed and sniffed, “I’m sure. I’m going to break him the one way he’d never expect me too, and I don’t care how long it takes.”

“Oh?” Clark looked at him questioningly.

“I’m going to start my own company, Clark, and one day I’m going to buy him out and crush LuthorCorp into the dirt,” Lex said, swearing it to himself as he did.

“Lex, can you not do that again? Because you were really scarily like your father just then,” Clark said with a tiny frown.

“Sorry,” Lex grinned, “So, how about it?”

“I think it’s a great idea, Lex. If anyone can do it, you can,” Clark replied, honest love and trust in Lex shining from his eyes.

“With you to support me, I can’t fail,” Lex said happily. “Okay, where to start…”

“Lex, plan later,” Clark interrupted him.

“But…” Lex started to protest.

“*But*, I’d really like to have sex with you right now.” Clark leered at him.

Lex laughed and lunged up to kiss Clark hard. “Better plan,” he whispered.

End.


End file.
